


Пирожок и его вишня

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку  Шаян: "Дайте мне какой-нить травы по пэйрингу Питер/Финсток. Желательно, как встретились, потрахались и начали встречаться". И мне больше нечего к этому добавить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пирожок и его вишня

**Author's Note:**

> В общем... для тех, кто в танке: это трава. Это просто... трава траву травой погоняет. Потому что я РЕАЛЬНО не знаю, что курила, когда писала. Думала, что бамбук. А по ходу, самокрутку.
> 
> Предупреждения: это п*здец :hash:. Честно. Такого откровенного стеба я ещё не писала.

\- МАККОЛЛ, ПРОСНИСЬ!!! МОЯ БАБУЛЯ ОБГОНИТ ТЕБЯ БЫСТРЕЕ, ЧЕМ ТЫ МОРГНЕШЬ!!!! НА ХОДУНКАХ!!! ПРОДОЛЖИШЬ ИГРАТЬ В ЧЕРЕПАХУ – СЯДЕШЬ НА СКАМЕЙКУ ДО КОНЦА МЕСЯЦА!!!!! – Роберт «Бобби» Финсток занимался любимым делом: выносил мозги и вправлял их на место деградирующим идиотам, которых, по странному стечению обстоятельств и злой иронии судьбы, зовут «детьми».  
  
Финсток ненавидел детей. Они постоянно шумят, ржут, трахаются друг с другом, требуют денег, внимания… Ужас. Бррр!!! Не дай Бог! Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу! Если бы за общение с этими имбецилами не доплачивали, ноги б его здесь не было… что?..  
  
\- ГРИНБЕРГ, НЕ ПРИСТРАИВАЙСЯ К БИЛИНСКИ, ИНАЧЕ Я ЗАСУНУ ТВОЮ КЛЮШКУ В ТО МЕСТО, ГДЕ ТАКЖЕ ТЕМНО, КАК У НЕГРА В ЗАДНИЦЕ!!!!!!!!  
  
\- Классно прозвучало.  
  
\- Спасибо, - на автомате с гордой улыбкой отозвался Финсток, и лишь потом перевел взгляд на собеседника. – А ты ещё кто такой?  
  
Мужчина, стоящий рядом с ним, был примерно его возраста, в темном, дорогом даже на вид, пальто, аккуратной бородкой и эффектно растрепанными волосами.  
  
\- Ты меня не помнишь? – широко улыбнулся тот. – Странно, я превратил твою жизнь в старших классах в ад… Видимо, я приложил недостаточно усилий…  
  
Финсток замер, настолько пораженный, что даже не стал орать на Макколла и его дружка Билински, опять начавших о чем-то трепаться посреди поля. В его выпуске был только один человек, благодаря которому Роберт узнал, что такое унижение, и постарался достичь в этом уровня магистра.  
  
\- Питер Хейл.  
  
Мужчина шутливо поклонился.  
  
\- Поговаривали, что ты поджарился в том пожаре, лет шесть назад, - нахмурился Финсток.  
  
\- Было дело. Ад прожевал меня и выплюнул обратно, - широко улыбаясь, ответил Хейл. – И я решил, что стоит привести свою жизнь в порядок. Загладить вину, вершить добрые дела… Ну, знаешь: бабушек через дорогу водить, кошек снимать с деревьев, помогать соседке с тяжелыми пакетами - стандартный набор американского соседа-героя.  
  
\- Я, тут, каким боком? – напряженно поинтересовался Бобби. – Благодаря тебе меня весь выпускной класс звали «Пом-пом».  
  
\- Ты очаровательно смотрелся в женской форме команды поддержки, - с ностальгией в голосе протянул Хейл, мечтательно прикрыв глаза.  
  
\- Это был вызов! – на ультразвуке прошипел Финсток, со свистом втянув воздух и быстро оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
\- Угу, - с ухмылкой кивнул Хейл. – У меня всегда было отлично с фантазией.  
  
\- Завали хлебало, - разозлившись, огрызнулся тренер. – МАККОЛЛ, ПОДНЯЛ ЗАДНИЦУ С ГАЗОНА, ПОКА МОШОНКА НЕ ОПУСТЕЛА!!! ДЕСЯТЬ КРУГОВ ВОКРУГ ПОЛЯ!!!!  
  
Питер рядом с ним громко прыснул:  
  
\- А ты стал дерзким. Мне нравится.  
  
Финсток тяжело вздохнул, резко повернулся к нему лицом и с силой сжал свисток, болтавшийся у него на груди, пытаясь сдержать изощренные ругательства рвущиеся наружу:  
  
\- Хейл, какого хрена тебе от меня надо?  
  
\- Поужинаем?  
  
Бобби показалось, что он ослышался:  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Я, ты, ужин? – размахивая руками, будто пытаясь подражать языку жестов, повторил Питер. - Comprendes?*  
  
\- Si**.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
*Понимаешь?(исп.)  
**Да.(исп.)

***

  
Вселенная определенно решила покурить, и у руля стоит кто-то невменяемый. Бобби Финсток стоял перед самым пафосным и дорогим рестораном Бикон Хилл, который освещался яркими, словно светлячки огнями, неоновым светом вывески, а внешний вид его посетителей, будто кричал: «БАБЛО ЗДЕСЬ!!! ЗДЕСЬ БАБЛО!!!» Он перепроверил адрес, пришедший ему в смс с неизвестного номера с подписью «Питер», раз дцать и уже собирался вернуться домой и провести отличный вечер тэт-а-тэт с банкой дешевого пива и каким-нибудь ток-шоу, но его желудок яростно возражал, почувствовав близость благородной пищи.  
  
Телефон в кармане завибрировал.  
  
 _«Ты зайдешь? Или так и будешь стоять на улице? Питер»_  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Финсток одернул видавшую виды куртку и под внимательными взглядами расфуфыренных дам и их кавалеров зашел внутрь.  
  
Внутреннее убранство ресторана походило на декорации романтического дерьма, которое так любят сопливые четырнадцатилетние девочки: преимущественно красные и золотые тона, круглые небольшие столики с белыми кружевными скатертями, изящные линии дорогой мебели, официанты, затянутые в слепящие белые рубашки с черными бабочками и свечи в подсвечниках на каждом столике. Глядя на эту розовую «мечту», Бобби почувствовал практически непреодолимое желание блевануть радугой. Причем, это желание только усилилось, когда за одним из столиком он разглядел Хейла. Тот был в шикарном черным костюме, который так ненавязчиво подчеркивал все его достоинства: широкие плечи, подтянутое, для мужчины его возраста, тело, крепкий зад и сильные ноги, - что Финсток невольно вспомнил особенно горячие деньки своей бурной молодости.  
  
В джинсах внезапно стало тесновато.  
  
\- Какого черта ты так вырядился? – напомнив себе, что он – редкая язва, вместо приветствия выдал Финсток, подойдя ближе.  
  
Хейл ошеломленно замер.  
  
\- И тебе привет, Роб, - наконец, справился он с тобой.  
  
\- Хейл, я спросил: какого черта? Что за пафосная помойка? – Финсток почувствовал себя в своей стихии: ошеломил соперника, сбил с толку, теперь главное – добить.  
  
\- Кексик, а на что это похоже? – Хейл приглашающе повел рукой и сел за стул напротив него. – Неужели забыл, как выглядят свидания?  
  
\- Ты назвал меня «Кексик»? – решил все-таки уточнить Финсток, присев за столик.  
  
\- То есть, факт свидания тебя не смущает. Отлично, - широко улыбнулся Питер, взмахом руки подзывая официанта. – Бутылку вашего лучшего вина, пожалуйста.  
  
\- СВИДАНИЯ? – выдавил из себя Бобби, искренне надеясь, что его глаза не вылезут из глазниц от удивления.  
  
\- Конечно, свидания, - повторил Хейл. – В конце концов, я давно не мальчик, как и ты, между прочим. Мы давно миновали тот возраст, когда можно тратить в пустую месяцы, «окучивая» понравившийся зад. Спасибо, - он коротко улыбнулся официанту, наполнившему их бокалы. - В общем, зачем терять время на лишние телодвижения, когда уже сегодня можно завершить вечер в одной постели с красивым мужчиной?  
  
\- А? – короткий выдох был единственным, что сумел выдавить из себя Бобби Финсток, ошалевший от напора своего… ухажера? О, Боже.  
  
\- Что скажешь, кексик? – с широкой улыбкой на губах поинтересовался Хейл. – Как тебе идея страстной ночи в моей постели?  
  
\- Ты – псих, - наконец, сформулировал постоянно ускользавшую от него мысль Финсток. – По тебе психушка плачет.  
  
\- Есть немного, - согласно кивнул Питер. – Но это к делу не относится.  
  
\- Ты себя слышишь? – на всякий случай поинтересовался Финсток. – Мы не виделись с выпуска… сколько? Лет десять? Больше? И ты считаешь нормальным затащить меня после первой же встречи в ресторан, а затем в койку? Вершина маразма… - он все-таки заглянул в меню, пробежался глазами по длинному списку корявых названий слишком дорогих блюд, пока не отыскал что-то более или менее приемлемое, и тут же подозвал официанта. – Мне вишневый пудинг, пожалуйста.  
  
Питер проводил официанта коротким взглядом, а потом заметил:  
  
\- Если хочешь перейти к сладкому, предлагаю поехать ко мне, кексик.  
  
\- Назовешь меня «кексик» ещё раз, будешь собирать деньги на новую челюсть, - глядя прямо на него, отозвался Финсток. – Или на пластику лица. Всего.  
  
\- Как скажешь… пончик?  
  
Финсток демонстративно сжал кулаки.  
  
\- Пирожок?  
  
\- А по имени называть меня слабо? – устало поинтересовался Бобби.  
  
\- Имя – слишком интимная вещь, чтобы использовать её слишком часто, - с веселой усмешкой на губах отозвался Питер Хейл. – Твое я сберегу до момента в полумраке спальни, когда буду вбивать тебя в матрас и шептать на ухо все, что хочу с тобой сделать…  
  
К концу фразы в голос Хейла прокрались томные, соблазнительные нотки, что в купе с его бархатным тоном голоса, заставило горло Бобби резко пересохнуть. Он прошелся языком по губам и едва не задохнулся от жаркого взгляда, которым его одарил Питер.  
  
\- Ваш пудинг, сэр.  
  
\- Спасибо, - не отводя взгляда от Питера, отозвался Финсток. – Этого не будет.  
  
Улыбке Хейла позавидовала бы акула.  
  
\- Никогда не говори никогда.  
  
Финсток взялся за приборы и молча отправил в рот первый кусочек, как оказалось, нежнейшего пудинга. Вкус вишни заполнил рот, и Бобби не смог сдержать довольного стона. Глаза Питера тут же потемнели, а рот изогнулся в соблазнительной улыбке.  
  
\- Если вдруг передумаешь относительно «не будет» - только скажи, - хрипло проговорил Питер.  
  
\- Не для тебя цвела моя роза, Хейл, - едко выдавил Финсток, все ещё жмурясь от удовольствия.  
  
Хохот Питера разнесся по ресторану, заглушая звон бокалов и разговоры других посетителей.

**_Две недели и 131 ласковое «Пирожок» спустя_ **

  
Финсток лежал на постели, заправленной пошлым черным шелковым бельем, судорожно цепляясь за деревянную резную спинку одной рукой, а другой дергая за волосы Питера, расстегнувшего его брюки и старательно вылизывавшего напряженный член. Жар его рта, довольные стоны, точеный изгиб обнаженной спины… В этот момент Бобби как никогда четко понимал, почему не женился. Потому что: какие к хренам женщины, если ни одна из самых большегрудых красоток не вызывала такого оглушающе сильного желания вбиваться в гостеприимно распахнутое горло.  
  
Тем временем Питер оторвался от его члена, провел по нему рукой, сжимая и лаская, прошелся языком по поджавшейся мошонке, и поднял глаза:  
  
\- А ты - вкусный, Роберт, сла-а-адкий, - он собирал языком капли выступившей из уретры смазки, - … как твоя обожаемая вишня…  
  
\- Меньше слов – больше дела, - хрипло выдавил из себя Финсток, дергая Хейла за волосы.  
  
\- О твоей любви к афоризмам и пословицам мы поговорим позже, - хитро ухмыляясь, заметил тот, с шумом вдыхая запах его тела.  
  
Да-а-а-а…  
  
О, Боже.  
  
Следующие полчаса Бобби Финсток был абсолютно бесполезен для общества: мало того, что он был готов продать душу первому встречному, лишь бы кончить, так он ещё и не мог представить себе более правильного места, чем в кричаще пошлой постели Питера Хейла.  
  
И срать, кто там у руля Вселенной.


End file.
